wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor micuntnesa
jef: welcum 2 new sesin hers favrits erix: im huje fan o sho jayson: me2 but im st00pid jef; hers frst fan serie ciry: leeves yuk fans; yay we luv serie jef; hers ozzy hes not sexy yet ozy: hiii ;) alexis; ooh i wundr if he liks those grls jef: amys bak gotye; im lesbin tu ily amy jef; an penr and his mobs penr; *jigls* jef: hers elyza elyza: i brot my bags jef; hers won of my mancrushs jams jams; *fuks jeff* jef; aaaand hers poverty povety; thankyu jef o hey siska ur c00t siska; she wants th d rsrs jef; hers yaumn yaumn; ching chang chong fans; EEEEEEEE WE LUV YAOMEN prost; an heres lividmanda frum suviver chena madna; hi fans: ... mary; who jef: and th most infimis survive vilen evr... Jony fairply who i hat jony: yoyoyo im drunk jef: ok so ur gon to ur cmps now kthxbai chetwelch; hiiiii kathy; iv nevr met a gay prsn before chetwelch; *dies* trasy: lets make old geezr allions kathy; are thes inplents trasy; dont skweez them or theil pop kathy; i got imunitiey idol yay miky b; sooo we kant boot kathy so who we votin for jole; exaxtly mary: ... jef; fans win imunitiy jonyfareply: guys vote me out cuz i mis my knokd up gf poverty: k jef; jonyfareplay the trib has spokn *smuff* jony; hugs jef sarasawson; ugh thats my thng next dy jole; vote marie kathy; who jole; mary dont say nothin to nobudy kathy; k miky b; gigel gigel mary ur c00t mary: ... jef; mary tribehasspoken *smuff* elyza; i wundr wut are nex chalange is gun be jayson; i got skul pant i luk bladvass rite elyza elyza; no jef; mary votd out at last tribel counsl eliza; mary????? penr: thers a snake in my boot yaumen; science sirie: yau is a thret so we bootin him yaumen; :( probst; yau the tribe hav spokn yau; o well at lest im not fat blak women sirie; kills yaumen lividmad; IM LIVID ozy; dont wory fukbuddy *fuks manda* jef; k ozy ur gon to exyle islid wit chetwelch ozy; *at extle* i found idol!!!! i found idol!!!! im makin fak on so som moron wil pikitup........ oh hey chet u alive chet: *dying* jef; favrits win imyunitie mickey b: i hav no allys except mary kathy; who jole: fuk u mickey jef: *smuffs mikys totch* thetribehasspokn jole; im buff jef; ok guyz were switchin trbes erik; ooh i can b wit ozy <3 jef; penr u pik penr; kid in blu i dunt kno yr name jasen; its jason mothafuckin siska ozy; i pik troy jole; wut ozy; um......... joel sry joel; imma smak you lil girl jasen; i pik poverty povrty; its PARVATY!!!!!!! jasun; sry povety; oh you ;) jef; ok this chalanj wil be very violins chetwelch; *lying there dead* jef; troy-- i mean jole, an chetwelch wil be aganst poverty an elyza elyza; i brot my bags jef; GO troy; throws chetwelch poverty; fuks siska siska; mmmmm you tease chetwelch; i hit my hed back there jole: i dont care chet: i kno penr; *leg explodes* *dies* jef: penr is medikly evacyawated and wil retryn for philipenis penr; yay more munny elyza; join the whinendcheez clubb amy; iv don nthin this sesin gotye; same amy; lesbiancarters <333 jef; jole the tribe has spoken *smuff* troy; I WILL KILL YOU ALL jef; k siska will goto exyle with chetwelch jasen; aw man i hav 2 b stuk with HIM?????? chet; weezing jef; yes jasen; .......holyshit i fownd idol chet; dead day 14 jasen; this idol looks fake but its real ozy; i made it next jasen; is guna save me yay......... jef; mulukil wins imyunitie fuckingrayne; *happening* karthy; im cutin my fingers of poverty; ohshit karthy; i cant fel my family mary; its ok kath; who alexis; well miss u kathy bote; *cums* karthy; *gets on boat* weezing chetwelch; k guys vote me of cerie; why chetwelch; i hav carol stuk in my fot livid; kthxbai jef; chetwelch the tribehasspokin chet; heartattack jef; o and trasy to cuz shes borin trasy; damit ozy; ur a thret lady jef; oh an amy cuz shes not as ebil as she was in vunuutu amy; noooo jef: oh an shes lesben so i hat her amy; but im bicyclual jef; gtfo amy; trips over corpse of chetwelch jef; o the cleening cru forget to pik that up poops erik; kiss me ozy ozy; no my hart belong 2 livid jer: the tribes r marged elyza; nobudy likes me jason; i lik u bby...... elyza; stfu erik; lets call tribe name dabu cuz it micuntsian for guud poverty; hey ladys lets vote out jasen cuz hes anoyin livid: k cerie: k goyte: jef; jasen wins imyunitie poverty: shit elyza; jasun im in trubble their all votin 4 me tonite jasun; relax bby i got u coverd......... i hav imunitie..... jayms: i got da idols in my possesion. das funy elyza; you do?! wear jasen; its in my bag......go get it pls elyza; k jasen; brb gotta fap elyza; this isnt it this is a napoken jasen; fapping elyza; jason!!! wart r u tryin to pul jasen; wut elyza; thats not the idle jasen: it is the idol........ elyza: its NOT the idol jasen; wut is it..... elyza: its a fukin stik! jasen: ....its got a face on it dont worey elyza; im livid jef; the trib has spoken *smuffs elyzas torch* elza: *fuks tode* jef; k next chalanj is the bukkit one everyone; gets out jef; last 2 are jaysahn and povrty.... if one of u seps dwn u can get candy for evryon jasen; ill do it if u say u wont vote me owt erik; i wont vote jasen out poverty; same cerie; same livid; same gotye: i wana floss with his jugular-- i men same ozy; same *fuks eric* james; same alexis; who am i jasen; k il give u candy livid; i was crossin my fingrs huehuehuehuehue poverty; rsrs jef; poverty wins amunitie cerie; les not vote jasen an blindsid ozy insted gotye: livid; no!!!!! ozy is my bf ozy; yes yes i am livid; i wot vote 4 u hun jef; eres first memebr of jury aka elyza elyza: ahm pissed james: I GOT IT FROM MY MAMAK jef; sexynt membr of jury is...... ozy elyza; *explodes* ozy; fuk u fagets livid; *deadface* alexis; im that girl nextday jef; k its time 4 auctshin... rule numbr won livid: is that u gotta have fun jer; stfu manda k so lets start bidig debby: 50 jef; ........... goyte: 500 jef; k goyte who u gona send to exyle gotye; that asshat siska jef: siska get ur as outta hear oh and you mite run into the roting korps of chetwelch jason; finds idol chetwelch: hi jason; i got a real idol yoopee... k now i ned imyunitie jef; jasen loses imunitiy jasen; i rly think gotte is aline with me since she licks me seckshually nataly; i hat jasen cuz hes a boy jef; k there ar about 15 voats for siska in her whos gona play an idle jason: ... jef: anyone? jason: ......... jef; im talkin 2 u siska jason; nah im guud jef; thrd membr of jury..................………jasen elyza: shuashuashua ozy; jajaja james; i got a bad fingr JEff; ur gona be medavackd james: dayum alexis; we shud vote out last guy erik; wins imunitie amanda; wut we gon do now poverty; idk jef; who has an idol any1??? livid; me alexis; fuck jef: and wjth 2 voats agenst her alexys is out alexis: im that girl erik; k i need to win inunitie its finalfyve and im the only dood left jeff; todays challenge blah blah erik; *wins* jef; k one of u is goin home cery; i got guud idea idk if it work poverty; wut cerie; wisper wisper goyte: lessdoit at tribal cownsil...... erik; ive thot about this a long tyme.... jef: ? erik; im gona giv imunitie to goyte jury; ....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA erik; Oh, I never done this before Never wanna do this again Wrong turn on a dusty road I did it to myself, I can't pretend Well, I learned just a little too late Good God, I must've been blind 'Cause she got me for everything, everything, everything, alright Like my daddy I'm a gambling man Never been afraid to roll the dice But when I put my bet on her Little Miss Snake eyes ruined my life She better sleep with one eye open Better make sure to lock her doors 'Cause once I get my hands on her, Imma oh Gotye ‒ she ran away with my immunity And she did it for fun Gotye ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny Telling everyone Well, I'm digging a ditch For this gold-digging bitch Watch out ‒ she's quick Look out for a pretty little thing named Gotye ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming She better run jef; bye erik jaims; im no longr dummest suviver jasen; i am jef; k last chalanj poverty; wins jef; theirs no purpus to tis tribel cuz goyte is the only fan left so shes gonnig hoam goyte: fuk u jef cerie; hehehe yeah day 39 bichez jef; hahahahah no is finaltoo cerie: ...............damn livid; eeeee! poverty; eeeee! jef; k hers jury inkloodin serie votd oit at las tribelcownsel cerie; im livid elyza; hi jef; k ask kwestins nataly; how dus ur flurting resonate in bedroom poverty poverty: ....im confyoosed siska: she wants the d rsrs ozy; parvati ur a bich... lividmanda i luv u bilygarseea; hey thats my thing jef; winnr of suviver micuntnesa.... ... ... ..... ........ ......... jef; peetr harky peetr; i got holes jef; toon in nexttyme fore survivor gay boyn